


I never understood as one may be satisfied of a human

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, M/M, Post-Avengers Asgard
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>questa fic ha partecipato al contesti "[Multifandom&Original] SLASH up your life! (Buon compleanno, Miss!)" indetto da Miss Black.<br/>"“Per sempre, prendila pure come una minaccia! Perché io ti amo e desidero sposarti, tu che dici?”<br/>Loki si svegliò di soprassalto con un urlo.<br/>-ehi, che succede?- gli chiese una voce impastata dal sonno accanto a lui.<br/>Loki si voltò a guardarlo con un’occhiataccia, era anche colpa sua per quella frase che ora gli ronzava in testa facendogli venire i brividi.<br/>-niente, un incubo.- "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never understood as one may be satisfied of a human

## I never understood as one may be satisfied of a human

   
 _“Per sempre, prendila pure come una minaccia! Perché io ti amo e desidero sposarti, tu che dici?”_  
   
Loki si svegliò di soprassalto con un urlo.  
-ehi, che succede?- gli chiese una voce impastata dal sonno accanto a lui.  
Loki si voltò a guardarlo con un’occhiataccia, era anche colpa sua per quella frase che ora gli ronzava in testa facendogli venire i brividi.  
-niente, un incubo.- si portò la mano alla faccia sospirando:-dev’essere colpa di mio  _fratello_.- si ributtò sdraiato guardando il soffitto.  
-tuo fratello? Pensavo avessi paura solo di Hulk.-  
-non ho paura di Hulk!- esclamò offeso:-buonanotte.- si voltò dall’altra parte.  
-buonanotte.- rispose lui tornando a dormire tranquillo.  
   
 _Thor mi stava venendo incontro, sembrava serio e concentrato e la cosa mi metteva preoccupazione._  
 _-fratello!- mi salutò._  
 _-Thor...- dissi piano studiandolo._  
 _Lui si mise davanti a me e mi prese la mano:-devo chiederti una cosa!-_  
 _Lo fissai scioccato: perché mi stava tenendo la mano?_  
 _-d... dimmi.-_  
 _-mi vuoi sposare?!- mi chiese lui._  
   
-waaaaaaa!- Loki si alzò letteralmente dal letto e così fece anche l’uomo che stava dormendo serenamente:-ma che cazzo ti è preso!?- sbottò spaventato e nervoso.  
-un incubo!- rispose Loki camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza.  
-e c’era bisogno di urlare in questo modo?! Hai svegliato mezzo mondo! Si può sapere che hai sognato?-  
-mio fratello! Thor che mi chiedeva di sposarlo!!- rabbrividì.  
L’altro rise:-non pensavo avessi un debole per tuo fratello. È una cosa ammessa? Perché noi sulla Terra non possiamo sposarci tra fratelli.-  
-oh sta zitto idiota!- Loki gli lanciò un cuscino:-e poi non è propriamente mio fratello.- aggiunse sedendosi di nuovo sul letto a gambe incrociate.  
-sai cosa penso?- disse l’umano avvicinandosi un po’ a lui:-che vorresti essere nei panni di Jane.-  
-non voglio sposare mio fratello! Razza di decerebrato!- disse schifato.  
-non intendevo questo. Hai la sindrome della sposa il giorno prima del matrimonio. Se tu andassi nella camera di Jane la troveresti in piedi, agitata, nervosa e sclerotica. Più del solito, se riesci ad immaginartela.-  
Loki inghiottì a vuoto:-e quindi?-  
-e quindi pensa solo che non sarai tu a doverti sposare e se ti fa sentire meglio ti dico anche questo: non ti chiederò di sposarmi.-  
-ci mancherebbe altro!- disse il dio con ovvietà dando una manata sulla faccia al compagno, che tornò ad essere steso sul letto.  
-dormi.- disse Loki restando seduto a gambe incrociate.  
-vieni anche tu.- gli fece segno sul materasso.  
-No. Ho deciso che resto sveglio. Così non sogno più certe cose da film horror.-  
L’umano rise:-Beh allora ti posso tenere compagnia.- lo tirò verso di se.  
   
   
Jane era sveglia già dall’alba. Si era fatta il bagno e ora si stava facendo sistemare i capelli, il vestito e il viso.  
Era agitata e parlava a scatti, con voce squillante, quasi urlando. Darcy cercava di tranquillizzarla ma con poco successo.  
-Calma Jane! Per amor del cielo! Stai per sposare un fico assurdo, che tra l’altro ti ama! Cosa c’è di meglio?!- esclamò isterica facendo girare verso di se tutte le ancelle alle prese con il vestito della sposa.  
Jane la guardò:-Devi stare calma Darcy, se urli in questo modo ti scoppierà una vena.-  
La stagista aprì un paio di volte la bocca e poi le puntò il dito addosso:-Senti, sei tu che mi fai innervosire! Quindi smetti di dire cavolate come:”è la cosa giusta? E se poi faccio figuracce? E se non mi accettano?”  
Basta! È la cosa giusta, non farai figure marroni e ti...-  
-non ti accetteranno mai. Almeno alcuni di noi.-  
Darcy si voltò verso la voce femminile che aveva parlato per ucciderla, quando vide la guerriera: Lady Sif.  
Negli occhi aveva rabbia e gelosia mentre guardava Jane.  
Tutte le ancelle se ne andarono a testa bassa lasciando le tre donne da sole.  
-Lady Sif...- disse piano Jane preoccupata per le sue parole.  
-ho passato quasi 20 secoli accanto a Thor. Ho giocato con lui da bambina. Era forte, bravo, giusto. Ho lottato accanto a lui talmente tante guerre che non le puoi neanche contare. È un ottimo generale, un ottimo soldato, un ottimo amico. Ho fatto di tutto per farmi notare, per fargli vedere che anche io sono una donna. Poi arrivi te e con soli pochi giorni lo porti via. Si innamora di te.-  
Jane si alzò:-mi dispiace per te, ma è stato lui a cadere dal cielo e finire nella mia vita. Se in 20 secoli non si è accorto di te forse è perché non ha mai avuto interessi particolari. Ti sei sempre fatta vedere come un guerriero e lui ti vede come tale, ora. A quanto pare non ha bisogno di una come te.-  
-e avrebbe bisogno di una, invece, che non sa neanche difendersi da un Raptopus?- disse Sif con aria superiore.  
-non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia, ma la prendo come un’offesa.- fece qualche passo verso di lei.  
-oh mi dispiace che tu la pensi così.- disse ma il suo tono e la sua faccia facevano intravedere tutto ma non il dispiacere.  
-io sposerò Thor. Che ti stia bene oppure no. Ora esci di qui, devo finire di prepararmi.- sibilò Jane.  
-altrimenti?- Sif aveva un tono di sfida.  
-altrimenti potresti scoprire che non sono così indifesa come sembro.- le indicò la porta con gli occhi e Sif se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.  
   
Le ultime decorazioni stavano finendo di essere sistemate, Thor era agitato ma lo erano molto di più i tre guerrieri che erano con lui e lo fissavano camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza dove si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia.  
Volstagg stava divorando un tacchino, Fandral gli stava brontolando come al solito e Hogun non fiatava seguendo i passi di Thor:-dovresti stare calmo, Thor. Considera questa cosa come una battaglia.-  
-una battaglia da cui uscirò vincitore, spero.- disse Thor guardandolo.  
-come sempre.- chinò appena il capo il guerriero.  
Thor sorrise:-grazie. A tutti per essere con me in questo momento. È davvero importante per me.-  
-un matrimonio è sempre un momento importante.- disse Fandral.  
-mi chiedo solo dove sia Sif. Sembra sia scomparsa nel nulla.- disse Volsagg con la bocca piena.  
-non sembrava contenta di questo matrimonio.- disse Hogun.  
-è una donna che sta per vedere l’uomo che le sta più a cuore sposarsi con un’altra.- fece notare Fandral.  
Thor lo guardò:-ma che dici?!-  
-su certe cose sei un po’ tardo.- Fandral gli posò una mano sulla spalla, con fare fraterno.  
-cosa devo fare?-  
Hogun scosse la testa:-non ne abbiamo idea...-  
   
-Loki! No! non metterò mai questi cosi!-  
-non sono cosi! Sono vestiti! Vestiti da cerimonia asgardiani.-  
-appunto! Asgardiani! Io sono umano e metto vestiti umani!-  
-oh sta zitto e mettili altrimenti ti faccio una magia!-  
-non puoi! Non funziona su di me! E poi se fai magie ti rimettono in prigione.-  
-appunto, e tu non vuoi che mi mettano in prigione.- disse avvicinandosi fino a sfiorare il suo corpo.  
-stai temporeggiando?- chiese Tony.  
-no no, io minaccio!- disse furbo Loki.  
\- dejà vu...- sussurrò l’umano.  
Loki rise e gli lanciò i vestiti:-muoviti prima che mi venga l’idea di violentarti ora, in questo momento.-  
Lo guardò da capo a piedi: era completamente nudo e sembrava tanto a suo agio.  
-tuo fratello si deve sposare e pensi a questo? Sei proprio un pervertito.- disse Tony mentre cercava di capire come si mettevano quei vestiti.  
Loki lo fissò in silenzio:-non me lo ricordare, ho ancora i brividi da questa notte.-  
-oh, sei ancora eccitato?-  
-finiscitela.- disse assottigliando lo sguardo:-e quelli sono i correlativi terrestri di boxer non di cappello.-  
-ah. Buono a sapersi.- se li infilò.  
-sono al contrario.- lo riprese Loki sospirando.  
-non si capisce nulla!!- se li tolse e li lanciò per terra incrociando le braccia al petto e facendo il broncio come un bambino.  
Loki sospirò di nuovo e prese i boxer:-ti aiuto io.- la sua voce quasi non si sentiva e sembrava leggermente imbarazzato.  
-ohh il dio dell’inganno che fa il dolce.-  
-se non te la finisci ti lascio uscire e andare al matrimonio nudo.- lo minacciò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
-va bene, va bene!- fece silenzio e si infilò i boxer sorreggendosi alle spalle del compagno quando perdeva l’equilibrio.  
-quanto siete complicati voi asgardiani.- disse Tony lasciando che il compagno gli sistemasse le pieghe dell’abito.  
-pensa ai vostri.- Loki si allontanò fissandolo leccandosi le labbra.  
Tony indossava un abito simile al suo ma con colori accesi, rosso, oro e nero.  
-come ti sembro?- chiese il genio facendo una giravolta.  
-sempre te.-  
si voltò:-dobbiamo andare a vedere che combinano gli altri.-  
   
Passarono davanti alla camera di Fury e lo intravidero lanciare sguardi omicidi alle povere ancelle che avevano avuto il terribile compito di portare gli abiti a quel monocolo intrattabile e cercare di farglieli indossare.  
Davanti alla porta semiaperta di Cap, videro l’uomo rosso in viso che si faceva fare qualsiasi cosa. Lo stavano addobbando in maniera completa: sembrava quasi esserci abituato, se a tradirlo non fosse stato il lieve rossore e il suo sguardo imbarazzato per la sua precedente nudità davanti alle donne.  
Camminando verso la camera di Phil e Clint trovarono la porta spalancata e l’uomo che correva per il piano parlando al walkie talkie come se fosse in missione.  
-Nat prova a ore 10. Dobbiamo incastrarlo.-  
-ricevuto capo.-  
Una fiamma rossa passò accanto alla coppia e poi sentirono un urlo maschile.  
-lasciatemi!!! Non ci voglio andare!!- era la voce di Clint.  
Phil corse verso i due e, con l’aiuto di Natasha, riuscirono a portare di peso Clint fuori dal suo nascondiglio.  
-lasciatemi!!-  
-smettila di fare lo stupido!!- disse Phil arrabbiato.  
-ho paura dei matrimoni!! Non ci voglio andare!!- disse Clint che sembrava terrorizzato alla sola idea.  
I due agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. lo spinsero in camera, dove le finestre erano state sbarrate con la magia lasciando Occhio di Falco nelle mani delle ancelle che lo avrebbero vestito.  
Phil sospirò per darsi un contegno mentre Nat si spolverava il vestito con nonchalance.  
-che sta succedendo qua?- chiese Tony sconvolto.  
-oh nulla, piccole difficoltà di percorso.- rispose Phil sorridendo educatamente, mentre all’interno della stanza arrivò un urlo.  
-perché ha paura dei matrimoni?- chiese saggiamente Loki.  
-perché è già stato sposato, con Barbara Morse.- disse Nat.  
-e quindi?-  
-lei gli ha fatto credere che era stata ammazzata per colpa sua, invece era viva e poi ha tentato di ammazzarlo per vendicarsi di avergli ucciso il fratello e detto dopo due anni di matrimonio di essere gay.- sorrise Phil:-per non dimenticare il fatto che ha tentato di uccidere me al posto suo perché gli avrebbe fatto più male.-  
-anche io avrei paura dei matrimoni. Non credi Loki?- chiese Tony estraendo un sorriso altamente finto.  
-non osare mai a chiedermelo.- rispose il dio spaventato e con una faccia che diceva:”provaci e ti uccido.”  
-beh, noi andiamo.- Tony li salutò e si portò via il compagno.  
   
La cerimonia stava ormai per iniziare e tutti gli invitati stavano entrando nella sala dove si sarebbe svolta.  
Videro Fury guardare in cagnesco tutti quelli che gli passavano accanto (tranne Odino e la moglie), Phil e Rogers che tiravano Clint per le braccia e Nat, vestita impeccabile, dietro di lui che gli puntava un taser al collo minacciandolo.  
Tony trovava tutto questo divertente, non sapeva perché, ma lo faceva ridere. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così, il matrimonio è una cosa seria, felice ma seria e invece lui rideva dentro di se.  
Gli sembrava una cosa comica: gente vestita in modo strano, gente che non aveva nulla a che fare con tutta quella roba li, specie diverse, persone che volevano essere ovunque ma non li.  
-che matrimonio... grottesco.-  
-e non hai ancora visto tutto.- gli sussurrò Loki nell’orecchio prima di spingerlo in una stanzetta laterale, piccola, buia e molto stretta. La porta si chiuse subito dopo che il dio fu entrato e gli fu addosso.  
-s... si?- chiese l’umano.  
-questa mattina sei stato davvero insopportabile con il tuo atteggiamento più irritante del solito.- sibilò il dio.  
-e... perché?- chiese cercando di fare lo spavaldo come al solito anche se la sua voce tremò e non per paura, no, sapeva che Loki non gli avrebbe fatto del male o almeno quel tipo di male che preoccuperebbe ogni persona sana di mente quando si ritrova da sola con uno stratega del male.  
-lo sai che odio quando le persone cercano di avere la meglio su di me.- sibilò quasi con rabbia ad un centimetro dalle labbra del compagno, fissando i suoi occhi smeraldini in quelli marroni dell’altro.  
-dovrai farci l'abitudine visto che dovrai vivere da me. E non è vero che tu lo odi.- sorrise Tony.  
-oh, lo odio invece. Da morire.- soffiò, imprigionando definitivamente l'altro tra se e il muro.  
-io credo invece che ti ecciti.- disse Tony posando una mano tra le gambe dell'altro.  
Loki chiuse appena gli occhi premendo di più il suo corpo contro quella mano che lo stava solo sfiorando.  
-assolutamente no. Questo sei tu e i dannatissimi vestiti asgardiani... dio, i pantaloni che metti sono attillati ma questo è davvero troppo... siete un connubio perfetto.- lo baciò e gli morse piano il labbro andando a stringergli il membro nella mano.  
Lui emise un gemito strozzato.  
-anche le ancelle che ti hanno visto hanno fatto fatica a toglierti gli occhi di dosso.- strinse di più le dita e, sentendolo diventare sempre più duro, provò a spogliarlo, ma Tony, fermandolo con la mano che non era impegnata a toccare il membro dell’altro, gi disse:-non farlo, ti prego.- ma non sembrava esserne davvero convinto e il suo amico dei bassi fondi confermava la teoria del dio norreno.  
-e perché?- chiese Loki mordendogli la giugulare.  
-tuo fratello si sta sposando.- gemette appena e infatti si sentì la marcia nuziale partire e inondare con la sua melodia tutto il palazzo reale.  
-quale momento migliore allora? Così il chiasso nasconderà le tue urla di piacere.- disse in tono di sfida.  
Gli tirò i capelli facendogli inclinare appena la testa indietro e lo spogliò con la magia:- Non ho mai compreso come si possa essere sazi di un essere umano.- sussurrò facendo sparire i suoi stessi abiti.  
Tony lo guardò attentamente ed eccitato:-al diavolo il matrimonio. Gli ho sempre odiati!- e lo tirò a se con forza baciandolo con foga e desiderio.  
Loki lo premette ancora più forte contro il muro:-nessuno verrà a cercarti perché hai fatto una magia?- sussurrò Tony gemendo al contatto del suo membro con quello del dio.  
-e perché dovrebbero? Non ho fatto del male a nessuno con quell’incantesimo.- gli morse l’orecchio mentre le mani dell’umano gli artigliavano il sedere spingendolo di più verso di se.  
-potresti violentarmi.- sussurrò Tony in risposta.  
-oh, ma è quello che farò, solo che a te piacerà.- gli aprì le gambe tirandosene una sulla spalla.  
-anche questo è vero.- gemette Tony, prima che Loki lo penetrasse con un colpo secco, facendolo urlare di piacere, stringendosi di più attorno al dio che iniziò a spingere a ritmo sempre più sostenuto.  
Tony infilò una mano tra i capelli di Loki e gli avvicinò il viso cercando le sue labbra per un bacio selvaggio, rude, ma voglioso e lussurioso.  
Loki continuò a muoversi, spingendo sempre più a fondo, facendo gemere Tony sempre di più.  
-L... Loki... Loki!!!- gemette l’umano ormai al limite.  
-si, Tony. Forza, ti sto aspettando. Sto aspettando solo te.- sussurrò nel suo orecchio il dio norreno pervadendo di brividi di piacere il compagno con la sua voce seducente.  
Tony raggiunse l’orgasmo, stringendosi intorno al membro di Loki che, stimolato da quella contrazione muscolare, lo seguì in quell’attimo di piacere riversandosi completamente nell’altro.  
Si accasciarono contro il muro esausti e col fiatone. Loki con la schiena contro la fresca parete accoglieva tre le sue gambe il corpo bollente di Tony che gli carezzava le gambe e teneva la nuca nell’incavo della sua spalla. Il genio alzò appena la testa guardando il compagno illuminato di blu dal basso grazie alla tetra luce che emetteva il reattore nel suo petto:-sposami.- disse mordendogli piano il mento.  
-Tony, vaffanculo!-  
L’uomo rise di gusto e si lasciò andare tra sue braccia, tranquillo:-si, ti amo anche io.-


End file.
